Fear the Name
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: The story of the evolution of Katerina Petrova into Katherine Pierce. How did a simple, Bulgarian girl become one of the most feared vampires after she changed? Just what did she do to stay alive all this time? Katherine Pierce is now a name to be feared.


**So I hit 50 followers on Twitter today! Okay, technically, 54 ^-^ I decided in honor of that, I would write a fanfic that would be something I haven't done before. A fanfic from Katherine's POV. Going into that twisted mind of hers was…interesting. I had to go to some dark places in my mind to get there…I found a kitty cat while I was looking =^.^= How did a kitty get in there? Anyways, here's **_**Fear the Name**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Katerina Petrova was a shadow of the woman I would one day become.

A simple girl in Bulgaria who had lost her daughter to an unknown family before she even got to hold her. She filled the void left by her missing daughter with wine and parties. She adored the attention the men would give her, complimenting her beauty. She eventually learned that her beauty could get her anything. A free drink. Out of trouble.

And then he came along. Klaus, he said his name was. Astonishingly handsome, Katerina was immediately smitten with him. And he seemed to love her with the same passion.

And then she learned his dark secret. On a dark night, on her way home in a carriage, the horses took a path through the forest. A short cut, the horseman had called it.

Katerina saw Klaus, his mouth attached to a young woman's neck. Katerina's heart broke at the sight of the object of her affections on another woman. But when Klaus broke away, she saw it. In the moonlight, his eyes red with veins rising beneath them, blood covering his mouth. A mouth that housed a pair of the sharpest teeth she'd ever seen in her life.

Almost out of thin air, another figure was next to Klaus. Katerina had met him before, at a party with Klaus. Elijah, was his name. The night was quite and she could hear their conversation as the carriage passed by. Katerina sunk into the red velvet seats as to not be seen, straining her ears to hear.

"The time is nearly upon us," Elijah has said, looking up at the nearly full moon, "Are you sure that Katerina Petrova has no idea she is the doppelganger?" Katerina's blood ran cold. She knew enough of doppelgangers to know that a doppelganger was the exact copy of someone. She strained her ears harder as the carriage ventured further from the conversation. Must the horse's hooves be so loud?

"Not a clue," Klaus said, "Tomorrow, we shall kill her with the werewolf and that other fool, Trevor. The sacrifice will be complete and we will be free." Katerina heard no more after that, for the carriage was too far…but she heard all she needed.

She walked into her home, muttering to her parents that she was off to bed. But instead, she waited until everyone was asleep. And, with only some money tucked into her bodice, she ran.

They followed her. They found her. One of them let her go. Directed her to a safe house.

A house that was anything but. The woman their vowed to return Katerina to Klaus. But Katerina would rather die than return to that man.

And die she did.

Little did she know that dying with the vampire woman's blood in her system, she would return as a vampire.

After her first taste of human blood, Katerina ran. She could run so much faster now. Surely she would be safe from Klaus.

But no. He always seemed to be there. No matter where she went. She would catch a glimpse of his face and she would run again.

Then he killed her family and she knew she would be safe in her homeland no more.

So she boarded a boat heading for the colonies. Virginia, the captain had said was the destination. It was there, in a small town named Mystic Falls, with the help mind compulsion that she had learned over time that she created a new name and persona for herself.

Katherine Pierce. A rich, beautiful, orphaned young woman. The object of affection of the Salvatore brothers, Stefan and Damon.

I had the best of both worlds with those brothers. Stefan was romantic and passionate where as Damon was playful and fun. Stefan had to be compelled not to fear me once I revealed to him I was a vampire, but Damon was fascinated.

And both of them loved me more than their own lives.

And then some how, it was exposed that I was a vampire.

And now…a nomad of sorts. I always tried to keep an eye on Stefan though. Something about him attracted me, like how I had been attracted to Klaus. But Stefan would never hurt me. He was too kind for that. I fed him – and his brother – my blood almost every night. In case they ever ended up like my family, they would come back. We could pick up where we left off. But eventually, I realized that my feelings for Stefan were real while Damon was nothing more than a boy toy. Like a ball of yarn for a cat. Fun, but useless in the end.

Then I learned of this girl.

"She looks just like Katherine," was the whisper I often heard.

"She has both Salvatore brothers wrapped around her finger," was another whisper. And soon, I traveled back to Mystic Falls to meet my doppelganger.

To secure my safety.

I learned over time what my sacrifice meant. And with Elena alive, I could hand over to Klaus everything he wanted. The moonstone, the doppelganger, a vampire. It all lay in Mystic Falls, waiting for me.

Sure, Elena looks like me. But the Petrova fire in me is barely an ember in her. A teenage girl. The moment she saw me, there was no hiding the fear in her eyes. I felt the shiver that ran through her body when I touched her. She was scared of me. Intimidated. How had this girl replaced me among Stefan and Damon.

She should fear me. She should be _terrified_.

Over the years, I have created a name for myself as a vampire. Powerful. Manipulative. Intelligent. I knew how to keep myself safe. Trust no one. And men these days were so easy to manipulate, I rarely had to get my hands dirty.

Just the sound of my name on another's ears spelled out death for them.

The name Katherine Pierce became something to be feared.

**So…this was interesting. I was kinda trying to make Katerina and Katherine almost two separate people. Before she was a vampire and after. I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**

**************And please follow me on twitter! My twitter name is _MoonlghtSpirit _(notice no "i" in "light". The name _MoonlightSpirit _as a user name was already taken, so I just took out the "i") under the name MoonlightSpirit (this one with the "i" in "light"!) I will be posting updates, delays in stories, etc. on there.**  



End file.
